Infierno Urbano
by Yadfani Polla Hime
Summary: ¿Como despertarías de un sueño, al que crees que es tu vida?. Mihaeru, no entiende que los demas se acostumbren, Bryan intenta aceptarlo y Lee experimenta en pies ajenos el aletargamiento de la mente. Algo de yaoi y humor complicado de entender.


Infierno urbano, la culpa hecha pecado

La noche era helada, el viento soplaba suavemente acariciando el delgado helecho nocturno. Esa penumbra de niebla pesada solo podía invadir las misteriosas mentes de los transeúntes; dormidos, aletargados en un sueño infinito que era su vida. Aparentemente nadie se daba cuenta de lo que era su vida, mas bien de que ESA era su vida, cotidiana, aburrida, común, corriente, ay... ay... ay... existen tantos adjetivos para decir algo tan sencillo: todo era aburrido: sin diversiones; todos los días asistir a la misma oficina tediosa, aguantar al mismo jefe recordándote que eres un inepto una y otra vez; y tu vivienda el mismo edificio, el mismo departamento de 2X2, sin una mujer que te ame, otra vez el mismo plato de comida para el microondas, el mismo platillo, sin aderezos; todo tan aburrido en una ciudad de mierda, que queda en un país de mierda, en un planeta de mierda.

Todo esto era antes de que llegara ese maldito héroe, el clásico que parece sacado de algún comic, el pendejo que viene a cagar todas las historias con sus súper músculos y su sonrisa perfecta. Pero en este caso no hay ningún héroe, bueno en esta historia no hay héroes de este estilo (Si es que hay héroes ¬¬), mas bien son decadentes, sádicos, especimenes raros...ah, también se me olvido decir estúpidos...

-Tala, se acabaron los pepinillos- dice un chico alto, de cabellera lavanda, ojos verdes, piel blanca, un abdomen de lavadero; vestido de una playera blanca y unos shorts

-¿Y eso a mi que?-Dice un chico pelirrojo con mirada fría pero profunda

-Tú eres el que esta semana tendrá que hacer las compras y como yo soy el que paga la renta, tienes que cooperar-

-No quiero-continua el pelirrojo sentándose en el sillón mas cómodo que se encontraba frente al televisor y tomando el control, cambiando como desquiciado los canales, sin encontrar algo realmente que despertara sus sentidos

-Yo no se, a ver como le haces pero mañana quiero mi shampoo, mis botanas, mi yoghurt y mi espuma para rasurar; que por cierto ya se me esta acabando-decía al rasurarse-todo esto lo necesito para mañana entendis... ¡AUCH!...-

-Y ¿Ahora que?- pregunta con fastidio, aún "aplatanado" en el sillón

-Nada- dice con tedio -Nada mas me corte-dice con acento irónico

-Bryan no se que voy a hacer contigo, en quien estabas pensando ¿En Kai?-

-Cállate idiota- dice concentrado en su barbilla

Ahora pasemos al otro lado de la ciudad con...

-¿Quieres mas spaghetti o carne?-pregunta un chico de pelo corto de color indefinido, sentado enfrente de otro muchacho, la mesa donde estaban sentados era pequeña y redonda, en la mesa yacía un plato grande de carne, una olla de spaghetti, un candelabro de tres velas, cada una de diferente altura, dos finas y largas copas donde había un delicioso liquido. El departamento era acogedor, pero había un ambiente extraño donde se sentía una rara combinación de cordialidad, indiferencia y frialdad.

-No tengo hambre-

-Desde ayer que estas así, Mihaeru-

-¿Y?-

-Tu no eras así, al menos desde que dejaste el blade y ya se te había pasado ¿no?-

-Sabes Claude, no te ha parecido demasiada aburrida esta ciudad-se para y se acerca a la ventana del comedor donde de aprecia que esta lloviendo -digo, hace poco que nos cambiamos y tu eres el único que me ha venido a visitar, me siento muy solo y no quiero visitar a alguien mas-

-Te deprimes tu solo-respondió el muchacho, antes de darle un trago a su copa de vino Merlot de 1980-En esta ciudad tienes todo: oficinas donde te puedes emplear para distraerte; por aquí hay muchas chicas fáciles, por ejemplo tu vecina del 6 es bastante guapa y... -

-¿QUE NO LO PUEDES ENTENDER?- dice al mismo tiempo que golpea la mesa-Precisamente esta es la vida que no quiero tener- y en ese momento voltea la mesa tirando la comida, el mantel, las velas apagándose...

-¿Sabes? No tenías que tirar la mesa, si no querías la comida la pude haber guardado para que mañana la desayunara como recalentado; y si tampoco querías el vino me pude haber emborra...-

-!ES IMPOSIBLE QUE NO TE DES CUENTA¡-la respiración del moreno se había agitado-disculpa, no quise ser grosero, lo que pasa es que...-dice sentándose en el piso- no me puedo acostumbrar a esta ciudad-comento dando un suspiro-el hubiera no existe...-

Mihaeru estaba deshecho, no podía entender como es que había tanta gente que no ocupaba su cerebro, que vivía su vida sin pensar, es mas sin vivir, sin... ¿como decirlo?; era imposible explicarse... pero un aliento y un olor conocido lo arrancaron de su pensamiento

-Claude...- Se había sentado junto a el y lo había abrazado -Yo no quise...-

-No te preocupes, esta bien-dijo al mismo tiempo que repartía unos sensuales besos en el cuello del rubio cenizo

-Pero yo... -

-No digas nada... por favor...-clavándole un profundo beso-No quiero perder este momento...-

Se perdieron en un mar de caricias tiernas, fueron a un mundo inimaginable donde solo ellos dos existían, un placer inigualable, un amor imposible, una expresión única de sentimiento, un éxtasis maravilloso...

Un éxtasis...

Éxtasis...

-AHHHHHHHHHHH...-un grito seco se escucho en el departamento, exactamente cuando había caído un rayo. Despertó con la frente sudada, ojos llorosos; desnudo en su cama con un amigo, con el que había "comido" hace unas horas; no recordó porque, solo sintió una sensación vaga e inasible que cala hasta la médula, esa sensación se llama "miedo"; miedo, pesadilla; esa misma sensación que esta borrosa a las 3 de la madruga y sigue estando borrosa cuando tienes los ojos bien abiertos y no hay duda de que ese "sueño" ha quedado atrás...

-Miha ¿Estas bien?- pregunto un somnoliento Claude

-S-Si... estoy bien... -dando a entender justamente lo contrario

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHG-grito le muchacho- es la enésima vez que pierdo, no puedo vencer a "Monito malo"-

-Esta claro que no lo puedas vencer, puesto que el anuncio decía "Este reto es para ti, imposible de ganar, imposible de vencer, imposible de sobrevivir: es 'Death, the perfect world'; cómpralo o te asesino "-rió con sorna el chico

-Eh si ajá Lee... muere, desgraciado hijo de perra-

-Te agradecería que no dijeras palabras como esas en mi presencia-

-Muere...muere, te lo mereces,no te lo estaba diciendo;derecha-derecha-derecha, izquierda-izquierda. Agh, perdí otra vez, ya vez perdí por tu culpa-

-No es mi culpa que no salgas al mundo exterior, Ray; deberías salir con alguna chica, alguna fanática loca o con Mariah-

-¿Quien?-

-Mariah, tu ex-compañera de equipo, la de pelo rosa-chingame-la-pupila, la que se te insinúa, la dueña de Galux-

-¿Galux¿Galux? Me suena. Mure, muere...-

-¿Como puede ser que no extrañes el mundo exterior?-

-¿CREES QUE NO LO EXTRAÑO?- dice al mismo tiempo que tira el control al suelo.

-Para ser sincero yo pienso que no- corrobora el felino-además desde que vivimos todo el equipo en este departamento, tu te has vuelto¿Como decirlo¿antisocial?

En eso los mininos son interrumpidos por la "Gata" mayor

-Hola chicos-saluda la joven-¿Me extrañaron?- (si, como no ¬¬)

-Muchísimo, princesa de mi cuento-

-Cuanta hipocresía de tu parte Ray, es increíble que seas así-

-¿Como¿Un as para los video juegos?-

-Es increíble que no despiertes de este sueño al que llamas "vida"-pensó el chino

-Lee... Lee... Tierra llamando a Lee... Tierra llamando a Lee... Responda...¡LEE!-expresó el dueño de Drigger

-Eh... ¿Que dijiste? No te escuche-Señaló mientras recobraba la compostura

-Creo que el antisocial aquí eres tú, deberías entrenar con ¿como dices que se llama? tu... ¿Espíritu...¿Ente ancestral¿Alter ego?- empezando a cavilar- ah ya me acorde, se llamaba bestia bit ¿no? o algo así- dice retomando su juego-Quiero que entiendas que no es bueno que te quedes todo el tiempo en casa-

-¿Y Drigger, que no significa nada para ti?-

-¿De que hablan?-dice la peli-rosa; que al parecer, durante toda la conversación estuvo papando moscas

-Creo que la vieja técnica conocida como dar el avión, es la mas adecuada en estos caso- pensó -Tienes razón, vuelvo en unas horas; no esperen a cenar- escuchándose el portazo del apartamento

-Se...Se fue- manifestó la consternada chica

-Ya regresara, muere...- retornando a su violento juego-no te preocupes, ya se le pasara; tan solo es una etapa de... uhm ¿Como decirlo...? Transición. Estará bien en unas semanas ya ni se acordara... estúpido combo de mierda-

-Espero que esté bien- Dijo la oji-ámbar -¿Quieres cenar?- dijo una muy "feliz" Mariah

-¿Y que hay?-

-Waffle frío de en la mañana, Mariah en la cama, ensalada de verduras, Mariah en la cama, leche deslactosada, Mariah en la cama, galletas de chocolate, Mariah en la cama...- Enumeró la niña abriendo el refrigerador

Ray se levanto del sillón como empujado por un resorte y agarrando a Mariah por la cintura le susurro al oído-Te quiero a ti, muñeca...- y se la llevo cargando hasta su recamara; riendo y chacoteando, olvidándose de su amigo Lee...

Salio con una seguridad que daban ganas de cachetearlo o apartarse de su camino; cosa que en ninguno de los dos casos fue necesario, pues el edificio estaba vacío, las calles desoladas y tristes. Había muchos anuncios espectaculares y se sentía confundido por todo lo que había pasado, decidió entonces entrar a un bar. Estaba algo lleno, con mesas de billar bien ordenadas por filas, humo de cigarro en el techo, poca iluminación; se sentó en la barra y le pidió al barman que le sirviera un whisky; sin embargo no se dio cuenta que junto a él estaba colocado otro, un chico que si bien no le hablaba mucho le era conocido

-¿Bryan¿Que haces aquí?- cuestiono el chico gatuno

-Lo mismo que tú- respondió el ruso

-Eh...-

-Beber-y señalo la copa de licor que le acababan de servir al líder de los White Tigers

-Ah... ehm... s-sí-murmuro confundido

-¿Alguna vez, no has pensado en que esta vida es casi irreal, una penumbra invisible? Que no existen fronteras entre la ilusión y lo real, que estamos en una vida adormecida- asumió mientras daba un trago a su copa de Vodka

-Si... te entiendo, esa barrera dejo de existir; ahora mi vida es...-

-aburrida...-

-tediosa...-

-simple...-

-nada fuera de lo común...-

-día tras día...-

-noche tras noche...-

-siempre...-

-lo mismo...-

Ambos dieron un largo suspiro y quedaron en silencio; no podían creer que compaginaran a tal perfección, sin embargo el humo que los cigarrillos desprendían adormeció mas sus mentes que no cayeron en cuenta, no pudieron procesar que tenían las mismas ideas, el mismo maldito concepto de la vida hasta 2 copas después...

-Esta vida, no es para mí-

-Tener que aguantar a Ray, no me hace tan feliz-

-¿Ray...¿Ray...? Ese nombre me suena...-

_Continuara…_

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Este es mi primer fic aquí, así que espero que les guste; como se pueden dar cuenta es la clásica vida clasemediera¿Qué podemos esperar de ello? Al menos no mucho. Dejen rewiews, para que me digan lo que si y no les gusto, lo que les gustaría que agregara (si entra dentro de mis planes y de mis posibilidades).

Estoy a punto de que me entreguen los resultados del examen para la prepa (¡QUE NERVIOS !). No se cuando actualizare, tal vez cuando me vuelvan a dar mis depresiones extrañas (Es de ahí de donde saco mi inspiración , es que siempre me pongo a imaginar situaciones alternas y casualmente se me ocurre poner a protagonistas de anime )

Hasta el siguiente capitulo, nos vemos.

Yadfani Polla

25 de Julio del 2006


End file.
